


Don't test me

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After care, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oneshot, Smut, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a brat and demand attention, Theo reminds you who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't test me

You want his attention. You want all of his attention on you and nothing else but right now he is too busy researching something or other to do with Scott. You aren't interested and never have been. All of Theo's little minions are out somewhere and this is the perfect time to get what you want. You walk over to where he is stood looking down at a map of Eichen House and wrap your arms around his waist, feeling his muscles through his shirt. You start kissing his neck and slowly move up to his ear taking it in between your teeth and slowly pulling it out. "Theo pay attention to me." you whisper in his ear whilst your hands roam around his abdomen and occasionally brush over his crotch. 

"I'm a bit busy right now Y/N" he replies, barely interested. You were determined to get your way and so decided to step up your game. You move around him so you're facing him and start palming his crotch through his jeans. He looks down at you with an eyebrow cocked and you smile sweetly at him.

"Daddy please pay attention to me." you say as innocently as possible knowing it would drive him insane. As expected he lets out a low growl and fixed you with a lust filled stare. 

"Princess you know you're not allowed to interrupt Daddy while he is working." he says sternly in a deep voice. 

"But I want your attention so badly Daddy, I need you." you tell him sweetly. He smirks and you know he's not going to deny you. 

"Okay Princess" he relents "Get on your knees and show Daddy how much you want my attention." You obey instantly loving the opportunity to use your mouth on him. You get down on your knees and start to undo his jeans. You pull his jeans and boxers down to see his large member standing to attention in front of your face. You want to wrap your lips around it but you look up to Theo for permission first. He nods and you move one hand to hold his member at the base while you start to tease him with slow licks and flicks along his shaft and across the tip. "Good girls don't tease Y/N, be a good girl for me Princess.". He runs his hand into your hair and grasps it at the back of your head. He moves your head back until you open your mouth and then pulls you forward and you seal your lips around him. You suck and move your tongue around his shaft as he moves your head up and down on his dick as he moans and grunts. 

He starts to push against the back of your throat and you loosen up your muscles to let him enter you. You gag slightly but take him right down to the hilt and he thrust in and out of your throat roughly before he pulls you back up so you can breath. "Good girl, you feel so good around my cock." he says as he pushes himself back down your throat and you hum around him causing a deep groan to come from his throat. He repeats the process of fucking your throat and then letting you come up for breath a few more times before pulling your head off his dick. 

He gives a little tug on your hair before letting go. "Stand up and strip baby." he tells you as he takes a few steps back expecting a show. You stand up but you don't take off your clothes. You were being a brat and you knew it but you loved getting him all riled up. "I told you to strip" he says as a clear warning and you smirk at him before replying.

"I don't want to so I'm not going to". 

"Don't test me Princess, do as your told." he says angrily but you still do nothing.

"Make me." you reply simply and he growls as he walks towards you quickly. He grabs you by your hair again and rips open your t-shirt and bra with one swipe of his claws. He tilts your head up to him and starts roughly massaging your boobs and pinching your nipples. 

"You want to be a bad girl today Princess, then I'll treat you like one." he growls and spins you around to bend you over the table. He rips down your jeans and panties and removes the ripped t-shirt. He lightly scratches down your back with both hands and down your ass before lifting his hands up and smacking your cheeks. You yelp and jolt upwards at the impact but he pushed you back down to the table. "This is what bad girls get now take your punishment." he tells you and slaps you once on each cheek. You yelp again but don't move like last time, you know better. He rains 6 more slaps down all over your ass and you whine and squirm as the burning feeling intensifies. He stops to rub your ass briefly before slapping you once harder than all the others and you let out a small, startled scream "Are*slap* you *slap* going *slap* to *slap* behave?" he asks slapping you just as hard in between each word. By now you are whimpering and squealing at every impact. 

"Yes Daddy, I'll behave, I promise." you whimper. 

"God girl" he says rubbing your burning behind. He picks you up and flips you over and you wince as your ass makes contact with the table. He puts your feet on the edge of the table so your knees are by your chest and spreads them wide giving him easy access to you. You know you are dripping wet and you know he can see it "Your a naughty little girl, aren't you Y/N? You got so wet from your spanking" he asks as he rubs the tip of his cock through your folds and over your clit. It feels good and it makes you so needy for him that all you can do is nod as you look up into his eyes pleadingly as you try to push yourself onto him. He smirks at you "Tell me what you want Princess." he tells you. 

"I want you inside me Daddy, I want you to fuck me." you beg as you continue to try to thrust yourself onto him. 

"Okay Princess, Daddy will take care of you." he says as he thrusts into you and you let out a long moan. He thrust in and out of you fast and hard as he rubs your clit and you feel your orgasm building. He is grunting out your name as he feels you tighten around him and he can see you are close "Cum for me Y/N" he instructs you and you let yourself go around him. He thrust through your orgasm as you scream out his name. He keeps going and you feel another orgasm growing before the first has properly ended. His moans start to become almost non stop and he is thrusting into you hard. "I'm gonna...come...Princess...come...with me." he manages to say between grunts and he pulls you closer to him so you are chest to chest with your legs wrapped around him. You nod and feel your orgasm rip through you as you feel Theo pump his come into you. You stay like you are for a while as you both come down from your highs. 

Theo moves first and pulls out of you to step back. "You are such a good girl." he says as he kisses you on the forehead and you feel your chest swell. He carries you to your bedroom and lays you on the bed while he goes to get a cloth from the bathroom to clean you up. Once he is done he climbs into bed and sits up against the headboard. He pulls you into his lap wrapping his strong arms around you and pulls the cover over both of you making you feel safe. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm good, really good. A bit thirsty." you tell him and he reaches for the water bottle you keep on the bedside table. 

"Drink up" he says as you take the water. You do and then hand the bottle back to him and rest your head on his chest. He kisses the top of your head and you look up at him and kiss him on the lips. " I love you, Y/N" 

"I love you too, Theo"


End file.
